Waiting For Tonight
by Torasuki
Summary: Serena and friends attend the school dance! check out part time world saviors living normal teen lives for once. I did this fic on a dare to stray from the DBZ genre! A short fic thanks to a friend's pushing


WAITING FOR TONIGHT

A Sailor Moon fanfic by Torasuki

Go on just do it!!" She whispered. 

"No wayyyy!! I can't do it now!..." the one next to her whipsered back. 

"Oh just do it Serena! He's not going to be there all day!" the third girl shoved Serena forward. 

Nearly toppling over, but saving herself, Serena stepped forward to the blonde arcade worker. She put her hands behind her back and tryed not to let the sweat drop forming on her forehead be seen. 

"Hi.. hi Andrew!!" she said and let out a nervous giggle. 

"Well hey there Serena! How are you today?"he replyed in a kind tone as he turned around. 

"Ohh.. hehe just great!.. heh. " She grinned. " I uhm.. was going to ask you something..." Serena said as she glanced back to her hiding friends and they waved her on. 

"Sure what is it?" he said in his same, almost bubbly tone. 

"well uhmm.... you know the dance tonight? well yeah I was wondering if you'd go with me, because I sorta don't have a date and Ive known you for awhile and..." Serena babbled on nervously as she asked him to the ball that was being held at her school that evening. 

Andrew's usually innocent looking face drew into concern. "Ohh Serena... I'm sorry. My friend Jessica just asked me a few days ago..." he said 

Serna looked up "Oh NO!! heh.. that's fine!" she backed out of the arcade quickly "I guess I'll see ya tonight then!! yeah! bye andrew!!" she nearly tore out of the place in a run. 

Andrew lifted a hand to wave, but didn't catch her in time..."yeah... bye Serena.." he sighed. 

A dark figure stepped into the arcade after Serena's retreat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I'm not going.." she whined, her eyes filling with tears. 

Lita and ami flanked her sides now, keeping up with her almost trot. 

"YOU HAVE TO SERENA!! If I'm stuck with that Lame-o Johnathan alone, I think I'll just DIE!!" Lita complained. 

"I'm alone as it is Serena, I can take a break from the punch bowl to stand with you!" Ami tried to help out, but failed. 

"Lita! You know Johnathan is cute! You'll have a fine time, and Ami, everyone visits the punch bowl! You won't get a break!!" Serena was basically crying now. "I HATE Jessica!!" 

Lita and Ami sighed as they glanced to each other. 

"Serena, you're going. Now our dresses are at Lita's house, and we're going to go get ready now!" Ami commanded as they each took an arm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sernea covered her sad eyes with sparkle glitter as Ami and Lita watched her. "C'mon Serena... we don't want to be late.." 

She sighed and looked at her watch. She finished putting on her makeup and stood. 

The three began walking down the street (as Lita's house was closest to the school). Their black dresses fit the evening well, and seemed to fit Serena's feelings well. 

They came around the last corner to see the school, which was decked out in banners and flashing lights to signify a formal. 

Lita, Serena, and Ami walked to the front door, submitted their tickets and walked in. Black and white dresses scattered the halls and gym where the dance had started. 

"Black and white, how boring!" Lita smirked and folded her arms. Johnathan came into view and walked up to lita, his tousled brown hair was slicked back, making him look quite demure. 

"Hey John..." Serena offered, trying to keep her tone the least bit happy. 

He smiled and waved to Serena and Ami, and with out a word, led Lita into the Gym. 

"Well that was quick!" Ami laughed. "I wonder if we'll see her all evening!" 

Serena smiled as the two walked in together, noting the couples who littered the dance floor. 

"Ohh there's the student council!" Ami said and turned to Serena. "They're all here, so I'll get a break ok? " 

Serena nodded "Oh go on! " she smiled and watched as Ami trotted off to do her job. 

She sighed and sat on one of the open bleachers. In truth, a girl who looked as good as she did that evening would have been asked to dance already, but in her school, many only attended dances with a date. And those who went dateless were usually female. 

Over the course of the evening, Lita and Ami kept Serena happy, and having fun. They dances to loud songs and even spent a slow dance in a group. 

By the end of the evening however, Serena was left sitting by herself once again as the last dance flicked on. 

She sighed and accepted her 'fate' and let her blue gaze trail over the couples joining for the leats time that evening. 

She silently wondered where Andrew was, and quirked her brows as she realized she hadn't seen him all evening. 

A low cough next to her brought her out of her wondering. 

Serena turned to see a guy in a white tux and a matching mask (some of the attendee's had worn masks to go with their outfits, so she wasn't surprized.) "Can I help you?" she asked, wondering where this guy's date was. 

" Yes you may.... I'd like to dance with you if you'll have me" he said in a familiar voice. 

Serena stood and took the hand he offered with wide eyes. She gazed into the showing blue eyes of the man she begna to dance with, and guessed for a split second that it might be Andrew! 

They danced together and Serena smiled to Lita and Ami, who caught her eye every few seconds. 

As the dance ended, and Serena's heart stopped pumping, she leaned back to get another look. "Andrew... I thought you came with someone?" 

He smiled and stepped back to kiss her hand. "I didn't come with anyone but you." he said . 

Serena made a confused look and tilted her head a bit. 

The man leaned in and whispered to her "And I'm not Andrew, he's over there with Jessica...." he said softly, and stepped back again. "Thank you for the dance Serena....." he said with a smirk, and turned to leave. 

Serena let her mouth fall open as she turned to where he gestured. 

Sure enough, Andrew was standing with his arm around the waist of a redhead, talking in a group of people. 

"W... well then who..." she turned back to where the guy was, and looked around frantically. 

"Her Serena who was that?" Lita said as she came up next to her. 

Serena turned to Lita, and Ami as she followed. "I have NO CLUE! He just said he wasn't Andrew, and left." Serena looked down and bit her lip "but I recognised him....." 

Lita smiled "Aww c'mon Serena, did you expect to be without a dance all night!? You look better then half the girls in here!! Except me of course..." she laughed with Ami. 

"Come on, my mom said she'd wait up and have cookies for us at my house!" Ami said. 

Serena perked up and began her 'dance' "COOKIES!!! Al RIGHT!!" 

Lita and Ami followed with smiles on their face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"but I recognised him............" 


End file.
